1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software testing and more specifically to verifying whether a software package calculating EFC (Expected Family Contribution) used for determining federal student financial aid is implemented according to a specification.
2. Related Art
Federal Student Aid is an office of the United States Department of Education whose primary mission is to ensure that all eligible Americans benefit from federal financial assistance such as grants, loans, work-study programs etc., for education beyond high school.
The Free Application for Federal Student Aid (known as FAFSA), is a form that can be filled out (annually) by current and anticipating university students (both undergraduate and graduate) and sometimes their parents in the United States to determine the student's eligibility for federal student financial aid (including grants, loans, and work-study programs). In addition, the information from the FAFSA is used by some states and schools to award non-federal aid.
The FAFSA generally contains numerous questions regarding the student's finances, as well as those of his/her family. The corresponding responses are entered into a formula/specification for determining the Expected Family Contribution (EFC)—a set of values used in determining the financial assistance required by the student. A number of factors are used in determining the EFC such as the family size, income, number in college, assets etc.
A Student Aid Report (SAR), which is a summary of the FAFSA responses (and includes the corresponding EFC), is forwarded to the student. An electronic version of the SAR called an ISIR (Institutional Student Information Record) is sent to the colleges/universities selected by the student on the FAFSA. The ISIR may also be sent to state agencies that award state need-based aid.
Many software packages enable a student to calculate the EFC based on the details (responses of above) of the student. Such software packages generally calculate the EFC based on the formula/specification provided by the office of the Federal Student Aid.
The formula/specification for calculating EFC is often changed by the office of the Federal Student Aid (for example, annually) due to reasons such as change in policy, change in the number of colleges' involved, commercial viability etc. As such, the implementations of the software packages calculating EFC need to be modified to be in compliance with the changed formula/specification.
Thus, it may be desirable to verify whether software packages calculating EFC are implemented according to a formula/specification (of interest).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.